1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of bonding amorphous carbon material with metal material or ceramic material, and further relates to X ray electron tube devices having an window of amorphous carbon film.
2. Related Background Art
As a window material for an X-ray electron tube device, glass, aluminum, titanium, beryllium, and the like have been conventionally used. In particular, as an input/output window material for an X-ray electron tube that uses soft X-rays having a low energy, beryllium has been used mainly from the viewpoint of X-ray permeability.
Carbon is also known as a material having a very soft X-ray permeability next to that of beryllium. Also, recently, a carbon material called amorphous carbon (AC) which has a very dense structure and physical characteristics, e.g., a bending strength and a bulk density that sufficiently endure to maintain a high vacuum, so that it can be used as the input/output window material of an electron tube device when formed as a thin film, has become commercially available.